Confesiones Ajenas
by Franksfiction
Summary: Esto no le corresponde a él piensa, pero a quien más podría... La misericordia habita en lo más alto, que mejor lugar que ese. / One-Shot, primer fic del reto prompt con Hiyori Nishiyama.


**Buenas lectores. Como les dije, accedí a participar de un "reto" con una amiga (Hiyori Nishiyama) que consta de varios fics de tres fandoms distintos. Tenemos en la lista: Fullmetal Alchemist, Shingeki No Kyojin y Soul Eater (Ella tiene algunos fandoms más, que yo no porque no conozco e,e). La trama (Angst, suspense, hurt/confort, frienship, romance, etc) fue elegida por el "contrincante", por así decirlo, lo que quiere decir que yo elegí sus "tipos de fics" y ella los mios.  
**

 **Todos serán One-Shot (o Drabble). Son alrededor de 15. Tenemos que escribir en sentido al titulo que nos toque. Compartimos 2 titulos (pero con diferencia de fandoms y tramas). Y los hiremos subiendo en cuanto ambos terminemos uno (en este caso terminamos el primero ambos, y lo subimos consecutivamente, bueno, trataremos(?). Esto no tiene animo de competencia, es decir, solo es para divertirnos por que somos personas monotonas y aburridas... es broma somos perfectos (?)**

 **Dicho eso, queda inaugurado este reto. (Si, son prompt).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater en concepto de formato, tanto como los personajes, no son de mi autoría. Este escrito no tiene animo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Bueno esto se suponia fuera suspense, pero me quedo más angst (o tragedy) que otra cosa.**

 **Espero lo disfruten, estoy apenas ingresado al mundo de Soul Eater, pero aun así ya voy tomando cariño a los personajes.**

 **Espero les guste lo que leen. ¡Gracias por hacerlo de todos modos!**

* * *

 **Editado: (2/8/15) Agregado de guiones al iniciar los dialogos. (Muchisimas gracias a** _Minho-Evans_ **)**

* * *

 **Cantidad de palabras: 817**

* * *

 **Confesiones ajenas**

Esa tarde en la azotea pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa. Él no sabía que decir, no tenía escapatoria. ¿Sería sincero por primera vez en su vida?

Sabía que no le incumbía, pero ver los ojos perdidos de ella, su hija, lo partía en dos. Su estupidez no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ella. La única persona capaz de ablandarle el corazón. De hacerlo sentir escoria. De provocarle un minuto de reflexión, mirar hacia adentro.

Destrozar su corazón, el corazón de su pequeña por emprender una vez, una maldita vez el rol de papá. ¿Vale la pena?

Siguió viendo el horizonte con el sol dormido apenas, con los ojos solubles en sus cabellos carmesí. Como diciendo "No tengo nada que decir, no tengo más por que vivir, estoy muerto para ti, pues estoy muerto".

Cuando vio que Maka ya no tenía una cara de enojo, sino de tristeza fue que entró en estado de alerta. Flechas teledirigidas por las hojas inmaduras que eran sus ojos. Perdido en la flora y hasta en la fauna de más allá de lo interior de su pequeña hija. ¿Por qué hacer las cosas mal siempre? ¿Podré hacerlo bien una vez?

¿Qué hago? Clamaba por piedad.

¿Qué es eso de la sangre negra? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. — Lanzó Maka, desprevenidamente desde sus labios hasta el cráneo de su padre, donde se incrusto y ahí se quedó unos minutos.

Se ahogó. Supo que no podía escapar. Tenía que contarle todo. Tenía que ser papá, tenía que dejar de ser el idiota, tenía que romperle el corazón.

—Lo de la sangre negra… es… algo complicado de explicar. — Trató de defender

—No quieres hablar de ello… — Volvió a atacar a su padre.

—Es difícil.

—¿De explicar, no me estarás ocultando algo, no?

—¡Claro que… no, no lo hago! — Decía, y se gritaba por dentro. — ¿No puedes preguntar otra cosa?

Silencio de unos segundos, mientras las estrellas se dejaban divisar con lupa, y el color naranja tersado desaparecía con toda expectativa de Spirit.

—No temas defraudarme. Ya lo hiciste varias veces.

—No. Pregunta otra cosa.

—¿Qué piensas de mamá?

Suspiró y vio hacia sus pies.

—Yo y tu madre… somos tan distintos. Yo soy un idiota, lo único bueno que hice en mi vida… eres tú. Y ella derrocha grandeza en todo lo que hace, ya sabes…

Maka siguió con la cabeza gacha, casi escondida entre los hombros. Mientras él, se quedó en silencio como conforme de lo que dijo y esperando haya sido suficiente.

—No me has respondido aún — Insistió.

Volvió a pensar en mantener su boca lo más quieta posible. Cualquier cosa podría partir a Maka por el medio, estaba muy vulnerable esa tarde.

—Tu madre. La amo, sin dudas. Pero yo no nací para amar. Nací para ser el idiota de la historia…

—Qué bien que desarrollas tu papel. — Le interrumpió.

A lo que él largó una carcajada.

—Siempre hay que aspirar a ser buenos en lo que nos toca. — Rio él.

Maka cambió un poco su cara, como queriendo reír, pero forzó un ceño fruncido y quedó todo como al principio.

—Pa… — Se corrigió —Spirit. ¿Puedes ser sincero conmigo en algo?

Él sonrió y dijo:

—Claro — Arrepentido casi al instante — Dime.

—¿Soul estará bien?

Esa fue la sirena de alerta. Los ojos de primavera lo acechaban con tal fervor que entró en un colapso nervioso del que no salió sino después de unos minutos.

Soul, ese maldito niño — Pensó — por tu culpa haré de padre una vez, pero le romperé el corazón a ella. ¿Lo haré?

—Soul… — lanzó un suspiro — Soul no está bien.

Maka quedó en la misma posición. No dejaba de culparse, pero a la vez estaba sorprendida ante la sinceridad y seriedad de su padre.

Él se odiaba. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió ir a esa maldita azotea?

El manto naranja los iba destapando, dejándolos a merced de la oscuridad que ya se empezaba a notar por lo lejos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Soul?

Otro golpe primaveral que reducía el latir de su corazón a apenas movimientos insignificantes, que se repetían con una frecuencia anormal. Le iba a estallar el pecho, pero no antes que la cabeza.

—¿Hace frío y está oscureciendo, no te parece?

Maka sin verle siquiera la sombra, se levantó y marcho hacia la puerta.

—Iré a despedirme de Soul.

Él se quedó allí… como queriendo tomarla del brazo y decirle todo lo que sabía. Pero no, podría soportar ser odiado por su esposa, por Maka, por todo el Shibusen, pero jamás le rompería el corazón a su hija.

De noche, en cuanto la luna sangrienta bajó, solo quedaba un vidrio roto y muchos trozos pequeños del ventanal que daba a la habitación de Soul. Ya no estaba.

La sangre negra lo contaminó, y eso puede significar un Kishin en potencia e incluso algo peor… un corazón roto.

* * *

 **Espero haber logrado ese sentimiento de odio al escritor que quería (?) Si, me gusta que me odien (?)**

 **Hablando en serio, quería lograr que se pueda sentir pena... o hasta comprensión para Spirit. Espero haberlo hecho.**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Agradecería reviews por cualquier sugerencia/critica/queja incluso.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
